A Starry Eyed Encounter
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Prompt response to EC week day 3 - Young Regina meets Shepherd David Regina and David have a chance meeting before her impending marriage to King Leopold


**Prompt response for Ecweek Day 3 - Young Regina meets Shepherd David, co-written with Bekksrich. Reviews are appreciated**

* * *

David made his way through the servant's tunnels in the White castle, following where he could hear music and voices enjoying the late evening. Having been too curious when he'd heard of the masquerade ball in honor of the king's new bride-to-be, he'd borrowed finer dress clothes than he owned from a friend's father in their village. For his mask, he had traded half a sheep's worth of wool at a traveling market that visited his town the previous week. He held the silken black mask in his hand as he walked the last bit of tunnel to the steps he was certain must be near the ballroom, for everything sounded much clearer as he took them eagerly. Sure enough, as he walked into the hallway, there was one back doorway that was unmanned, and he slipped his mask on, tying the silk straps around the back of his head, as he snuck into the ballroom.

Regina sat alone at the back of the ballroom at a table littered with emptied wine glasses, sinking further into her chair at the thought of Leopold having not mentioned her in his speech to the hundreds of attendees that had traveled far and wide to be there, despite the event being held in celebration of their approaching wedding. The young bride had insisted that if a ball were to be held, the night would feature a grand display of masks, lest her lacklustre enthusiasm for the occasion be too evident. Despite her grief being at the forefront of her mind, she had tried to mingle with the crowd, though most were uninterested unless they happened to notice particular attributes she shared with the queen-to-be. She had danced with those few that did, while her substitute fiancé had been focused on tending to the happiness of the little bitch that was to be her step-daughter, and now she was left unattended to wallow in her disguised misfortunes as laughter rang in the air.

Once he stood in the corner for several moments to be certain he wouldn't get caught, David moved further into the ballroom, walking amongst the crowd of merry dancers, men twirling women on the floor, every single person's face disguised as it should be. He could barely calm his glee at the success of his intrusion as he looked around and wandered. He had no clue who the future queen was, though, and he shouldn't have been surprised since he'd come in late, but he had expected the king to be with her. As his eyes continued to move over the room, he spotted a woman sitting alone, looking as though she wanted to escape, and David immediately wondered what her story was, why she didn't just leave if she was so miserable, or maybe if her date had left her to dance with another. Something about her drew his focus, though, whatever that may be, and he found himself moving to the side of the room, leaning against a wall as he continued to watch her.

Hands bunched in the material of her red gown, Regina expelled a quiet sigh as her thumb stroked a line of gold laced through the mass of fabric. Her eyelashes brushed against the black mask adorned by feathers and highlighted with streaks of red that shimmered even in the dull light of where she was seated as she looked down at them tucked neatly in her lap, recollecting the story of her mother's first dance with her father that Cora had divulged upon her as she was gifted the item. She started to wonder how far back loveless marriages ran in her family, realizing after a few short minutes that her cheek was wet and her breathing labored. Suddenly grateful for the mask, Regina looked up across the room at the king twirling his daughter, their guests infatuated with the sight. Not one to overlook an opportunity, she slowly rose from her chair and faded further into the back of the room, allowing herself to be drawn towards the darkness as she slipped behind a wall and out of the party to resign to a place where silence would greet her like an old friend.

Watching her still, David waited a moment as the mysterious woman got up and left, seemingly unnoticed by anyone but himself. He followed, keeping his body close to the wall in an attempt to remain inconspicuous. He didn't know the castle, had only known the tunnel to the servant's entrance because he'd seen two women enter it as he'd gotten close, so he hoped as he followed that she wouldn't be too far off, otherwise he would most certainly lose her in expansive and winding corridors. As he finally reached where she'd taken her leave, he rounded the corner past the wall she'd moved behind, desiring little more than to be lucky enough that she would still be in view.

Gliding swiftly among shadows that consumed narrowing corridors, Regina moved along a lesser-known route to her boudoir, the distance journeyed in silence but for the faint staccato beat her heels played against the stone beneath them. Ridding her feet of the contraptions as she slipped into her room and pretermitted pulling the door closed, the petite bride reasoned that if she were found there it would be unchallenging to provide an excuse for her absence from the festivities, that she conceivably had to reapply makeup or tighten her dance-loosened corset. She traveled to the side of her room overlooking the courtyard, cool air of night sharp against the damp skin of her cheeks as she gripped the balcony at her waist. Her eyes stung as she struggled to keep them open and looked out to the full moon, sharing her affinity for a beautiful thing unmarred by its scars. Light rain began to fall and she closed her eyes in solace, allowing the feathers of her mask to cling to the side of her face as she stood there while the sky continued to weep over the occasion.

David continued following her every step, each turn in the route she took leading them further from the ball. He didn't mind, though, had simply been curious to see what it was like, and he'd done just that. Now, however, his interest was merely in the mysterious woman whose path he was tracking. When he saw her slip into a room, he stepped beside the door, hiding behind the wall but peeking in, gathering that she must live here; no one would be so intrusive as to enter a bedchamber of a castle without permission. After a moment of watching her, taking in the sight of her unfettered by the falling rain, despite her formal clothing, he cleared his throat, stepping just slightly into the doorway, too curious to hear her speak to stop himself from interrupting her solitude.

Inhaling sharply through her nostrils, Regina's eyes shot open as she spun around, backing into the railing as she immediately surmised from the strength of the intruding sound that it had not belonged to Leopold. She stood with paralysed features, torn between calling out for the guards in the hopes that they would hear her over the mixture of music and wind that filled the air and face the probability of incurring her fiancé's wrath, and the curiosity that might lead her to discovering who the masked man before her was, his stance appearing unthreatening. Starting to shiver, Regina looked down at her dress, now soaked, and shook the thoughts out of her head before stepping away from the balcony and into the dry confines of her room. Now closer to the stranger and free from rain obscuring her vision, she was able to look him over properly and discerned that he was not a man but a teeanger, seemingly not that much younger than she herself was. Though his posture indicated otherwise, an assessment of his clothing led her to believe that he came from nobility, or at least wealth, likely the son of someone the king had business relations with that had wandered away from the party in harmless curiosity. Regina figured that one way to uncover his identity was simply to ask him for it, so she decidedly did as such. "How are you?" She winced, realizing what she had habitually queried from her time spent greeting countless guests in the weeks prior. "What I mean to ask is," she began again, enunciating slower, "who are you?"

Though he'd made his presence known, he couldn't have predicted his reaction to her facing him. Despite the mask, what he could see was stunning, full, pretty lips, a perfect jaw, silken hair, and all he wanted was to see what she looked like without the mask in place. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm David." He waited in place, not wanting to scare her or make her feel threatened. His eyes followed a droplet of water that was sliding down her neck, before he gazed back into her eyes. "I'm sorry for intruding."

Eyes catching his as they traveled down her skin, she felt a tremor course through her that was decidedly not a result of the evening's temperature. The soft blue of his irises enthralled her, their resemblance to the fresh sky of morning unlike anything she had seen, while the pink of his lips drew her gaze and prompted hers subconsciously to part. Blinking herself out of her torpor, Regina remembered her current state and tried subtly to wipe away the rain running along her neck and divert the blonde's attention with a question. "Why did you?" She inquired, not imparting her name as she figured he already knew it if he had cared to follow her. "Intrude," she clarified, eyes momentarily scanning the room for something to dry herself with.

David licked his lips quickly, trying to think of an answer to give that didn't sound as rude as simply following her because he wanted to. There was nothing he could think of, though, so he shrugged. "I uh, saw you in the ballroom and wondered why you looked so lonely." He could feel his cheeks heating, embarrassed now by giving into his desire to keep watching her. "I saw you leave and didn't really think about it, I just followed."

Regina fidgeted where she stood, caught off guard that someone had noticed not only her physical but also emotional isolation as she had detached herself from the celebrations. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Well, I do hope that you were discreet in your actions, otherwise the king may have us both suffer the consequences," she warned nonchalantly and without animus towards the boy. Moving to her bed, she brought a thin white sheet up to the feathers of her mask, dabbing at them in a fruitless attempt to repair the damage the water had already suffered to the delicate pieces and fearing what her mother would think of her having ruined them.

He took a step forward, only to pause once more in his actions as he diverted his eyes in case she did not want their focus. "I believe I was discreet, but why would the king have us suffer for my choosing to follow you?" David frowned, wondering how strict the king was with the laws of his kingdom, or if this was his daughter and he had simply heard wrong about her age. "I don't want to get you in trouble, I can leave if you wish."

"That's quite alright," she interjected. "I'm lonely, remember?" She reminded him, turning to briefly look in his direction and offering a kind smile, faint as it was. Regina expressed transient confusion regarding his question, however, having assumed he knew who she was. "The king," she started as she untied her mask, throwing it gracelessly onto the bed and shaking out the tresses of her long hair, "does not entrust his property unto others," she divulged in conclusion, now facing her innocuous intruder.

Taken aback by her willingness to rid herself of the disguise, David quickly looked over her features, eyes focusing too long in wonder at her beauty. He forced himself to blink, then pursed his lips in thought. "I'm sorry, this… uh," he stammered, bringing one hand up to rub the back of his neck, "this isn't actually my kingdom, so I don't recognize you. Are you his daughter?"

Unenthusiastically laughing out a puff of air, Regina slowly shook her head in saddened amusement. "Not at all. Though, considering I'm surely young enough to be, and given how rarely I leave these castle grounds, I take no offense to your misjudgment." She downcast her eyes, sighing before looking back to him. "I'm Regina, fiancée to King Leopold and stepmother of Snow White, daughter of Cora Mills and…" she slouched her shoulders and paused, not wishing to bore him with further formalities, "and I'm terribly wet. You'll have to pardon my appearance; I was not expecting company," she patted gently at her face, makeup streaked from tears and rain.

"You're the king's bride?" David asked in utter disbelief. The king was old, probably even older than David's own mother, and Regina couldn't possibly be much older than himself. The rest of her words settled after he tried to tamp down his disgust. "You look fine, uh, better than fine. Really pretty." He tilted his head, furrowing his brow together and biting his tongue before he could further embarrass himself. "I just mean you don't need to be worried about it."

Regina giggled freely at his compliment as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, spirits raised merely by his presence. "So charming," she teased, smiling lopsidedly. Coughing quietly, she bit her lower lip to suppress her delight over having someone to speak with. "Yes, I am to be wed on the morrow." She fleetingly mused, features falling in despair before raising her eyes to his face again, contemplating what she could see of it. "And from what lineage do you belong?"

David blushed at her words and the smile she directed toward him, but frowned once more when he considered her impending wedding. "That's awful, I'm sorry. Excuse me if that's being forward, but it seems you're not pleased about it anyway?" Shifting on his feet, he wondered momentarily if he could be honest about who he was, but he felt at ease with her in a way he couldn't remember feeling with anyone else, so he decided the truth wouldn't be damaging with her. "I'm a shepherd. I live in King George's kingdom."

Pondering the question, Regina moved closer to where he still stood. "In captivity, a bird may have shelter, food, and someone to admire its beauty… but it is expected to behave a certain way, to sing on command. What life does the caged bird lead without the ability to feel the wind through its wings, deprived of control of its actions?" She paused, looking out once more to the black of night, eyes focused on the many stars shimmering against the backdrop. "This palace is _my_ cage, and here I am expected to remain." She sighed deeply then, an increasingly familiar weight settling heavily in her chest. Moments passed in silence before David's earlier words filtered through to her, her eyebrows raising. "A shepherd?" She questioned in disbelief. "You must do very well for yourself with attire like that," she remarked, reaching out to run her hands along the sleeves of his coat. She smiled and tilted her head, noticing the pink of his cheeks while almost inaudibly asking, "And just what does this shepherd look like?"

He watched her for half a minute, not wanting to move from the light caress, and badly wanting to respond in kind. After hesitating, David untied his mask and pulled it off, looking at her in anticipation for her response. "They aren't my clothes, I borrowed them. Trust me, nothing I own is quite this nice." He shrugged it off, unsure if she was judging him merely by his place in society. "I'm sorry you're stuck here. Did you not have a choice in your engagement?"

Still with her hands resting on the material covering David's forearms, Regina took in the sight of him, the bump in his nose made visible without a barrier, and quickly developed an appreciation for each of his attributes. "That's better. No disguises," she commented softly, referring both to their lack of masks and frankness with one another. Her fingers subconsciously toying with the buttons beneath her hands on his coat, Regina confided, "Lavish things have always failed to impress me. A shepherd's clothing is more comfortable anyway, wouldn't you agree? Jewels and silk will make you no better than anyone. And as for a choice… my mother accepted the proposal for me, if that answers your question."

David nodded in appreciation at her words, though he looked over her dress once more and grinned. "I don't know, silk and jewels seem to be working well for you," he countered shyly, then cleared his throat. "But I will agree that my usual clothing is far more comfortable than this, though I doubt wearing those I'd have ever had the chance to meet you." He dipped his head then, turning his arms so he could touch her wrists. "I'm sorry that you're in this situation, I can't imagine having a mother who required me to be in an unhappy marriage."

Tittering, Regina shook her head in modesty while a blush crept to her cheeks. "I would take my riding outfit any day over this, but thank you. And perhaps not, but I believe I wouldn't have remembered you for your attire if you had." She glanced away then, shrugging slightly at his apology. "Maybe, someday, things will be different." Affording him a weak smile, she looked down to her wrists, one brow lifting in rumination. "If you're a shepherd, I assume that means you're good with your hands… but what of your feet? Were all the ladies dazzled by you at the ball?" She grinned affably, lightly dragging her nails down to his palms and leaving the tips of her fingers to rest there.

"I uh, didn't have time to try to impress anyone, as I didn't dance." He gave a weak shrug of his own, watching her and deciding he quite liked the soft pink on her cheeks, and he liked even more that he'd caused it. "My attention was captured almost immediately, so I didn't have the chance." David shivered pleasantly at the feeling of her nails on his hands, her skin touching his, and he gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm not sure I know very well how to dance anyway."

"Well, you had time to impress _me_ ," Regina avowed. "I imagine that sneaking into a castle isn't an easy task," she observed with a knowing smirk. "But that's what balls are for – learning to dance. Would you like to?" She proposed, curling her fingers into his and forming a smile caused by his own.

Nodding without a second thought about it, he took a step closer to her, closing the distance between them and shifting in realization that he didn't even properly know how to hold a dancing partner. "With you as my teacher? How could anyone turn that down?" His gaze fell quickly to her smile, the curve of her lips and the way it lit her face up and made her look multitudinously less miserable than she had when he first saw her in the ballroom.

Regina took a moment to steady her breathing, their proximity to one another instantaneously causing her heart to beat at a faster pace. "Oh, you've yet to see me dance," she cautioned of her abilities with a chuckle, "but I am a firm believer that practice makes perfect, and I at least happen to know the basics, like..." she gently guided one of David's hands to her back before reaching out to his shoulder, while her other hand lifted his unoccupied one to intertwine with hers, "where to place your hands."

"Well, that's a start at least," he answered, his voice low and thick as his mouth went dry from the feeling of her soft hand in his and the way the fabric of her dress felt beneath his palm. Swallowing in an attempt to gain composure, David tried to relax his muscles, tense as they were in his realization that he was holding the future queen of this kingdom in his hands, and she was clearly quite open to it.

Dress still damp as the fabric brushed his, she felt her body relax into the warmth radiating from David's skin. "So, what was it that drew you to tonight's occasion?" she queried, slowly stepping back and pulling his weight into her. "Your kingdom isn't exactly what I would call a short stroll over."

David followed her lead, moving slowly in an attempt to make sure he didn't step on her toes; despite the fact that she was definitely older than him, she was petite in his arms, and also sans shoes, and he didn't want to hurt her. He blushed faintly at her question, turning his head in minor embarrassment, but quickly gazing back at her with the hope his answer wouldn't put her off. "You, actually. I was curious to see who the new queen would be."

Regina's forehead creased in surprise at his admission. "How fortunate you are, then, to have both satisfied your curiosity and be learning how to dance." She found herself lost again in the stark blue of his eyes, illuminated as they caught the moonlight. Stepping with him to the side, the gold in her dress glittered as it swayed into the open, threatening the moon in its opulence. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" she playfully voiced her suspicion as the rain beside them grew heavier in an attempt to intimidate the dancing couple away from its blanket over the castle.

"I am most certain on both accounts, that I am very fortunate, and that I've never once done this in my life. It must only be easy because of my partner," he answered, the timidity he'd been experiencing earlier in front of her melting away in the ease of her presence. David worried for her in her impending fate of royalty, for she was far too kind and gentle to be queen, and he hoped that the lifestyle wouldn't harden her. "But I won't make a single complaint that you're the one teaching me."

Elevating his arm above them, Regina twirled herself under it before bringing her chest to his and humming as she cradling her head with the front of his shoulder. "You must just be a natural, in that case," she breathed into his neck. "Fortunate still that you have no complaints; I would detest having to throw you out of the palace in such weather," she teased light-heartedly, smiling against his coat.

Taking her actions as welcome to, David pressed his cheek to her hair and smiled, clumsily fixing his footwork as he resituated himself with her nearness and the momentary change in space the spin had caused. He grinned at her words, wishing that the night wouldn't have to end, nor the dance for that matter. "It'll be punishment enough to have to leave when the ball is over, being thrown out by you would be far worse a fate."

Pulling back just far enough to stare into his eyes, she mused aloud, "How pleasantly peculiar this evening has turned out to be." Moving into him again, Regina guided their movements towards her bed and away from the steady fall of rain, lest her gown fail to dry before reuniting with her fiancé. "I take it, then, that you're enjoying the night thus far?" she whispered into his ear.

David sighed contentedly, nodding against her and failing to keep the smile from his lips. "I am enjoying it far more than I could have ever expected to," he murmured, breathing in the scent of her hair and closing his eyes. "And I hope by your words that you agree?"

"This is the most enjoyable activity I've partaken in since my arrival at the castle," she acknowledged, nestling her cheek up to his shoulder. Nearing the bed, Regina continued to lead them backwards before swiftly twirling out of David's grasp and landing elegantly upon it. She extended her arm to him with an affectionate smile. "I wouldn't want to wear you out during your first lesson."

He laughed softly, entirely amused by her demeanor. Reaching out to take her hand, David settled beside her on the bed, sitting on the very edge, but close enough to her that his arm brushed against hers as he sat up as straight as he could. He was surprised at how relaxed she was, how easy the conversation flowed, and how comfortable he was in her presence. "Do I look that out of shape that a few minutes of dancing would exhaust me?"

Scrunching her nose at how effortlessly he had seen through her excuse, Regina gave him a lopsided smile and rotated her body to face his. "No," she admitted, his question prompting her then to roam her eyes over his physique and the way his clothing hugged it. She decided without hesitance that 'out of shape' was entirely not a term one would ever employ to describe the young man. "Not at all," she continued, bunching up the material of her dress so that it sat in a pile at her lap and wiggling her toes, freshly exposed to the night and not able to reach the ground at the angle she was seated, "but the mattress is much more comfortable as far as my feet are concerned."

David felt his cheeks warm once more at the way she'd spoken her denial to his question, and a sense of pride bubbled in his chest that this beautiful _woman_ had, in some way, noticed his form. She was so far out of his reach in class that he couldn't help the youthful giddiness that filled him. His eyes moved down her body to look at her feet, and he nodded slowly. "Then by all means, we should stay seated. I would never want to be the reason for your sore feet. Though barefoot still seems more accommodating than those shoes you were wearing."

Regina laughed at his sudden insistence. "Any other night, I would happily dance my feet red with you," she assured with a blush to match his own. Glimpsing in distaste at her heels discarded by the door, her feet were pained by the mere sight of them. "Those horrid things," she regarded the footwear. "I would ask to have them sent home with you if I hadn't a dozen more just like them." Regina sighed, absent-mindedly brushing out her hair using her fingers as she noticed the way David's blonde locks were highlighted by the moon's sweeping glow.

He frowned at the shoes as though they'd personally offended him, then returned his gaze to hers and shook his head. "They look awful, and I have to say I'm glad I'll never have to attempt them. How do you possibly manage not to fall?" David was well aware that many women managed, but he wasn't concerned with them, only with her, and everything about her was enthralling to him. As she worked her fingers through her hair, he brought his hand up and eased hers from her tresses, weaving their fingers together and holding her hand in the small space between his leg and hers, simply wanting to soak up her presence while he could.

"Of course not..." she agreed, "they're not even your size." Regina bit her lower lip in an unsuccessful attempt to suppress a smirk, lightly clearing her throat before divulging, "Years of lectures on balance and good posture." Casting her eyes down, her expression was one of momentary perplexity at David's act, being unaccustomed to a tender touch. A barely-there smile pulled at her lips as she squeezed his hand, unwilling to have them part again too soon. Placing her free hand gently atop his thigh, they locked eyes as she pronounced, "I'm glad you followed me tonight."

David chuckled at her first response, wanting to reply, but unable to think of anything else once she admitted her pleasure of his behavior, a behavior that likely would've gotten him tried and persecuted, had the queen-to-be been anyone else. "Me too. Almost seems a little unfair, though," he answered, eyes dropping to look at the hand she had on his leg, the touch more intimate than anything he'd ever received before, but he most certainly didn't want her to know that. He had a fleeting thought that wishes ought to come true, because he knew he'd be wishing for nothing more that night than the dream that she was not betrothed, and to a king, no less.

The softness of his eyes was so plainly true that she could not help but for a moment reminisce in her love of a stable boy, but Regina knew this boy with flaxen hair was not, and never could be, her Daniel. She was conscious, too, to the fact that her attraction towards the stranger in front of her was invoked by something wholly unique to him. Realizing that this encounter was the first time since its occurrence that the death of her only love had not been at the forefront of her mind, she was all the more grateful for David's appearance and relaxed further with his touch, heartache subsiding as she focused on the shape of his mouth. Already aware of her desire to see more of him, but knowing how unlikely that would be given their circumstances, Regina thought she understood his remark. Though having a handful of her own reasons to agree, she asked regardless, "Why's that?" as she leaned closer to him, magnetized.

"Timing is clearly not in our favor." David watched her eyes, the chocolate shade drawing him in and making every thought in his mind melt away. Her beauty was unlike any he'd ever seen before, and the kindness she displayed, the warmth held in her eyes, made him never want to look away. He knew that was impossible, and staying here and talking to her, letting himself get to know this woman beside him, would only end in heartache, but he didn't want to stop, either.

Shifting imperceptibly closer towards him, the dark feathers attached to the shoulder of her dress might have tickled David's skin had his coat been without sleeves. "On the contrary, I think it has been all night," she observed. Emboldened by the captivation in which he watched her that surely rivaled her own engrossment, Regina slowly reached for his hand and brought it to gently rest open-palmed against her scorching cheek, holding it there and rubbing small circles against him with her thumb.

The soft, warm feeling of her cheek against his palm had David breathing a little heavier, his heart feeling as though it was ready to jump from his chest, and his head racing with senseless wishes that he could have met her sooner in life, or at least in different circumstances. He moved his thumb slowly, tenderly caressing the smooth skin beneath it as he cleared his throat. "Tonight perhaps, but when I have to leave the castle and you'll have to stay, I can't seem to agree that it'll continue."

"Then it only stands to reason that we make the most of the remaining night," Regina rationalized faintly, heart leaping in the cage that was her chest. Invading the space between them so that their faces were no more than an inch separate, she searched his eyes for objection to her propinquity and subconsciously wet her lips. "Don't you think?" she prompted him.

Taking a moment to calm himself from the cloudy feeling her nearness was filling his head with, David nodded, eyes shifting between hers. He wasn't entirely certain what exactly she meant by her words, be whatever it was, he did not doubt his willingness to comply with her wishes. With that thought, he swallowed thickly as his gaze flitted quickly to her lips and back to her warm eyes. "I do, yes."

As disposed to her own proposal as David appeared to be, Regina's breath hitched at his response. She nodded, swallowing down her nerves before closing her eyes, finding reassurance in the gentle cradle of his hand as she closed the gap between them, delicately brushing his lips with hers.

His eyes fell shut the moment he felt her lips against his, and he hesitated only briefly, before leaning in and pressing his mouth more firmly to hers. Bringing his free hand up, he cupped her other cheek, holding Regina in place as every sense he had was filled with her.

Parting her lips, Regina's tongue traced where his met as she indulged in the faint taste of David's mouth and idly envisioned how pleasurable time spent at breakfast tables could be if he were the one sat across from her each morning. The hand newly untangled from his found purchase for itself as her slender fingers wrapped themselves around the side of his neck, lightly scratching its nails through the hair at his nape.

David opened his mouth to her, hesitantly meeting her tongue with his own and hoping that his lack of experience wasn't obvious, or at least that if it was, it didn't bother her. Tilting his head, he moved his hands from her face, lowering them to wrap his arms around her waist and draw her closer to him.

A soft sound of delight escaped her, pleased by his initiative. Bringing her abandoned hand to his chest, Regina clutched at the material there as she elevated herself to poise her face slightly above his. Heat spread throughout her in spite of the nighttime chill, her tongue sliding along David's as his sweet scent enveloped her.

Encouraged by her quiet vocalization and the way she reacted to him, David pressed one palm to the small of her back, the other sliding up between her shoulder blades, holding her snug against him. He tipped his chin up, fingers wrapping themselves in the silken tresses that hung down her back, as he grew more confident in what he was doing and kissed her a little more fervently.

Regina trembled, brought on by his firm yet tender touch. Her hand traveled from his nape to the back of his head, fingers running through the straw locks as she gave more of herself to the kiss. The sound of her heartbeat drowned out the violence with which the rain pounded the palace, her flame of passion growing stronger in tandem, burning brighter as each second passed.

He let out a quiet groan that was mostly silenced by her mouth, his arousal growing with every perfect response her body gave to him, her actions making his self doubt disappear. But his head was clouding with the lack of proper oxygen, and despite the desire to never stop kissing her, David broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, breathing heavily as his lungs recovered.

Inadvertently whimpering as their mouths parted, she slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the dim light encompassing the room. Grinning, Regina let out a soft laugh as she looked upon his state, eliciting her to place a kiss at the side of his mouth, then to the contour of his jaw and down further still to his neck, tongue darting out to his skin in her desire to remember his flavor. She tilted her head to rest in the dip of his shoulder, nuzzling into him, content as she wrapped her arms around David's body.

Enjoying her mouth on his skin, he didn't open his eyes until she'd settled against him, then he looked down at her and pressed a soft kiss to her hair. David tightened his arms around her, holding her close to him as his body relaxed from the aroused tension that had had him so keyed up in the best possible way. He was loath to let her go, to see this night end, and while he knew he'd remember it fondly, he also knew every woman he met for the rest of his life would be compared to her and the way she set his tired soul on fire.

Sighing, Regina felt her muscles loosen as she relaxed against him, breath evening out. Not wishing to relinquish their embrace, nor disturb the comfortable silence that settled into the cracks between them, she waited for a few precious moments to tick by before muffling, "Thank you," into his coat.

"There are none needed," David countered softly, caressing his fingers along her back. "I'd do it a million more times if I could." Pressing his face into her hair, he closed his eyes once more, so every sense he had could have her memorized as well as he knew he'd never forget her face. He longed to be able to do more, to be able to take her from this life she didn't want and to give her the little he could, even only having known her for barely any time at all.

Smile growing, Regina knew she shared his sentiment. "I'll remember you," she promised in a whisper, certain that ice-blue eyes would weave themselves into her dreams for many a moon to come. Withdrawing one arm, she trailed a hand to her shoulder, plucking a short feather from her gown and pulling back from him only enough to insert it into the pocket at his side. "So _you_ won't forget," she explained.

Giving her a wide smile, David took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it affectionately. "I wouldn't be able to forget you even if I tried," he offered in honesty. Keeping her hand in his, he brought his other up to tug the sleeve of his coat up, revealing the band he always wore on his wrist. He pulled one of the brown leather straps untied and took it off, laying it over her wrist and finally letting go of her hand to tie it loosely around the delicate joint. "To return the favor."

Regina's heart skipped a beat as soft lips graced her hand, then sank when they retreated. His words filled her with affection that remained with her as she admired what little was revealed to her of him as he shifted his sleeve. The corners of her mouth lifted as she examined the band, twirling her hand while simultaneously tracing the leather with her thumb. She pledged, "I will never let it leave my possession."

He dipped his head, a soft blush covering his cheeks and an unbridled affection for her taking hold in the center of his being. David brought his thumb to run over the leather as hers just had, then turned her hand so they were palm to palm, fingers weaving between hers. "I couldn't have asked for a better first kiss," he admitted shyly, eyes holding hers intensely. "So I'm glad to know I've affected you as you have me."

Chest welling up at the admission, she began, "I–" and paused, voice breaking. "I was your first kiss?" She could not help the blush that spread over her cheeks like wildfire. "I wouldn't have guessed," she reassured, encasing their joined hands between hers and bringing them to rest over where her heart beat rapidly. Setting her chin on them, she held his gaze, professing, "I hope that some day luck might strike me and we will meet again, but if not, just know that the time I've spent with you tonight will remain one of the most cherished memories I have, and that nothing could tarnish that."

"Thank you." Bringing his free hand up, he gently stroked the back of his fingers over her flushed cheek and gave her a sad smile, for he knew their time together was dwindling. "Know that I share your exact sentiments, and shall I ever meet you again, I do hope your circumstances aren't so upsetting. I hope you find happiness, Regina."

"None needed," she softly repeated his earlier phrase back to him. "I hope so, too. But with moves like those," she nodded to the dance with a smirk, "I know that _you_ at least will." Regina giggled before her smile molded itself to reflect his, and she found the gravity in which she cared for the compassionate offcomer's welfare near startling.

Chuckling in an attempt to cover how her words affected him, David cupped her cheek once more and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, he glanced outside, knowing the time to leave was coming, but having no desire to leave the warmth of her presence in exchange for the pouring rain and solitude his travels home would bring. "Oh how I shall hope this serendipitous encounter occurs again someday."

Lips tingling, Regina wished more than anything that she would never lose her ability to recollect the feeling of his mouth pressed to hers. She didn't follow the direction he cast his eyes towards, taking the opportunity to instead study his face, willing herself to remember him exactly how he looked in that moment – a handsome boy with a freshly kissed mouth and fair hair to complement paler eyes. She nodded her agreement of his words and inhaled deeply. "The ball will be over shortly," she was begrudged to remind him, gently taking both his hands in hers and squeezing them.

David nodded, reluctance consuming him, but he knew she needed to get back, and he needed to head home; his journey was not a short one, and it was already later than he'd planned to stay. He squeezed her hands in return, then stood from the bed, his legs heavy with his lack of desire to leave. "I _will_ see you again someday, Regina," he promised, knowing he was stubborn enough to ensure it would happen somehow.

Allowing his strength to pull her with him to a standing position, she was once again with her chin raised to look at him. "I'll hold you to that," Regina apprised with the hint of a smile. "Just don't charm too many ladies in the meantime." Her grin was a lopsided one as she smoothed out the sleeve of David's coat. "And be safe out there," she said, voice taking on a serious tone as she looked out warily to the sky as it sobbed without restraint.

"I've never wanted to charm a single one until I saw you, so I'm certain that's not something you should be concerned with," he flirted, giving her a relaxed smile, eyes falling to her hand on his coat. "As far as being safe, I'm a shepherd, I'm pretty used to roughing it. I'll be alright." David pulled himself away from her, taking a step back and shoving his hands into his pockets, fingers immediately finding the feather she'd tucked into one of them. "Goodbye, my beautiful Regina."

Bitter wind immediately enclosed her, the smile his words had caused wavering as she tried to keep tears at bay. "I'm counting on it," she imparted on him with sincerity. As Regina waved, the band David had tied around her slipped further down her wrist. "Farewell, my handsome shepherd boy," she returned with a modest bow of her head, dark eyes never venturing from the depths of his blue.

It took everything in him to muster the strength to turn away, but he knew if he didn't it would only bring both of them trouble. So with one last smile and a weak wave, David turned away from the breathtaking woman who'd given him his first taste of infatuation, and silently vowed that he would find a way to see her again, somewhere besides the dreams of her he knew would occupy his sleeps in the foreseeable future.

Regina let out the breath she was aware she had been holding and let her face fall as blonde hair disappeared from her sight. Directing her attention downwards, she smiled fondly at the material around her wrist and unhurriedly removed it, tucking it into the case of her pillow so that she would easily find it to move to a more secure location when she returned. For the time being, she gathered her dried mask and brought it to her face, tying the delicate string behind her and sauntering to the door, stealing a glance back at the bright full moon. "Please keep him safe," she muttered her plea to the surrounding emptiness. Slipping her heels on, Regina clicked her way down the halls, the journey seemingly longer now as she made her way back to the party unnoticed in time to witness the king addressing their guests with his final speech, though her thoughts soon wandered to light eyes and soft lips.


End file.
